


A Glimpse of Me and You

by sadconfusinghours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu College, Hamilton Lyrics, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Parent Separation, One Shot, Regret, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, little prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadconfusinghours/pseuds/sadconfusinghours
Summary: “Are you ready?”“I’m kind of nervous, if I were to be honest.”“Just think about it, you’re just going to walk down the aisle, say a few words then it’s going to be over. It will be easy, Tsukki.”“Okay.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	A Glimpse of Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to write fluff so I'm sorry if it didn't come out as fluffy as I wanted to portray.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy my late entry for #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020

_The lights were twinkling as if it were stars in the sky._

_Excited gushes could be heard around - alongside the chatters of people who haven’t seen each other for so long._

_Yamaguchi found himself nervous, as he waited for his cue to walk towards a life-changing situation._

_____________________________________

**15 years ago**

“Why are you alone? It won’t work if you’re alone.”

Brown eyes met golden brown ones. He was tall, almost towering over him.

That was the first time the two met. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t the type to interact and his mother would often bring him to the park near her work place, in hopes that he’d be able to make friends. The others didn’t particularly hate him, it was just that they already respectively belonged to their own groups to care about those who were alone. 

He found himself staring back at the boy in front of him, his eyes looked sharp and glowed a pretty color making it hard to look away.

“Hey, do you not know how a seesaw works?” The child spoke once again.

“Oh.” was all he could say in response. 

He moved to the city just a few months ago and he’s still trying to adjust to the environment. The move was urgent, they needed to because his mother had a job opportunity and as much as Yamaguchi loved being in the cross country, he knew he had to come along with his mother.

The boy sighed and walked to the opposite end of the seesaw and attempted to bring it down to his level while the other stared at him confused but that’s until the tall boy used all his strength to bring down the other end of the seesaw so that he could sit down. With this Yamaguchi was taken aback staring intently at this mysterious tall boy in front of him.

The two were both awkwardly seated, keeping the seesaw’s balance equal, unmoving; with Yamaguchi’s legs dangling from his seat from the height of the other.

A few moments passed before the tall boy sat down lifting Yamaguchi further up. 

Yamaguchi found himself smiling both out of surprise and from the feeling of getting slightly closer to the sky.

“You have a pretty smile.” the _still_ unknown boy blurted out and found himself blushing.

“You’re weird.” Yamaguchi unconsciously said in response and found himself laughing.

“So, you can talk!” The boy smirked.

“Of course I can! Why couldn’t I?” Yamaguchi squinted at the boy.

“Well, the response I got the most from you was a blush which I don’t consider as speech.” the boy mocked.

“Aren’t you too comfortable talking to someone you just met? You don’t even know my name.” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, you don’t seem like an old man who’s about to kidnap me… unless you’re wearing a disguise…” With that, Yamaguchi found himself laughing.

“I’m Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei.” The boy finally introduced himself.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He said, flashing Tsukishima another bright smile.

“So Yamaguchi, what were you doing on the seesaw, alone?” 

“I don’t know… I guess I just wanted to touch the sky.” Yamaguchi blushed when he realized what he just said. He tried his best to hide his face from Tsukishima, who he assumed was judging him for having such a childish response.

“That’s not possible, if you’re alone I mean.” Tsukishima followed up.

“That’s true…” Yamaguchi trailed off, admiring the big blue mass that seemed to shine, trying to avoid Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Do you want to be a pilot then?” 

Yamaguchi failed to come up with a response for the boy in front of him who was staring intently. He was surprised that he didn’t find him weird with what he just said about wanting to touch the sky. 

_Being a pilot is a good idea,_ he thought to himself. 

“Maybe I should be.” He said in response, still being the one on top, “How about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?” 

Tsukishima tried his best to shift his weight so that he could lift himself this time. 

“I want to be married.” He said too seriously. Yamaguchi wanted to burst out laughing but he held it in seeing that there was more to his sentence than what is shown.

“Married huh? You’re at least 20 years too early to think about that, Tsukki.”

“20? That’s too long! I’d be 29 by then! And who are you calling Tsukki?” Tsukishima squinted his eyes at the green haired boy.

“Oh, you’re the same age as me?” Ignoring Tsukishima’s remark.

“What really? Wait, what school are you attending this year?” 

“Miyagi Elementary School.” 

“Cool, I guess we’ll be seeing each other again.” 

With that, the two were the best of friends growing closer and closer each day that passed by. They later on found out that they lived close together, just a few blocks away from each other. Because of the blossoming friendship between the two, their families eventually became close to one another. The two spent most of their days with each other, from morning through the evening until it’s one of their cues to head home to sleep. Yamaguchi would often stay over at the Tsukishimas since Yamaguchi’s mom is busy with work, making him the _third_ sibling as Tsukishima’s mom would call him. 

Time passed by and the next they know is that they were in college.

“Happy birthday, Tsukishima!”

Confetti flew from different parts of the room with the birthday celebrant sitting in the middle of the mess. Looking like he didn’t want to be there as he wore his signature scowl.

“Smile, Tsukki! It’s your day, don’t look so glum.” His childhood best friend said, trying to cheer him on.

“I thought we were just going to have dinner.” Tsukishima remarked, feeling uncomfortable for being the center of attention.

“I’m sorry, Aki-san told me that your parents have been planning this, I couldn’t say no… I’ll make it up to you I promise.” Yamaguchi whispered, not wanting to let Tsukishima’s family hear.

The only person that Tsukishima ever felt comfortable with was around Yamaguchi who became patient when it came to waiting for Tsukishima to open up to him.

“I did make sure that it wouldn’t be a big crowd, Aki-san was planning on inviting the whole batch from highschool and your whole course.” 

Tsukishima shuddered at the idea and began to scan the room; thankful that Yamaguchi took part in planning the ‘surprise’ party. In the room, aside from his family, were Yamaguchi’s mother, a few friends from university and the volleyball team he was with back in high school. 

_I guess this is good enough. Better than a ton of people anyway._ He thought to himself.

“Would you prefer to open your gifts in front of everyone or…” Yamaguchi asked but was soon cut off by Tsukishima before hearing the whole question.

“Please, I would like to open them alone, or just with you at least.” He sounded exhausted. He was fine being around the people who came but it was draining as it is, with his seniors, Tanaka and Nishinoya’s energy completely out of the roof as usual, Hinata and Kageyama’s constant bickering, Sugawara chatting up Ennoshita, Narita and Kinnoshita, Asahi trying to stop Tanaka and Nishinoya from making a mess, Daichi trying his best to back Asahi up, the rowdiness of his college friends, Koganegawa, Lev, Kunimi and Kindaichi. It was a mess but he felt sentimental. He felt comfortable being around people he is used to being with. Although, he preferred having a small dinner with Yamaguchi and his family instead. 

The night was still young, not long after Tsukishima’s parents brought out alcohol after both Tsukishima’s relatives and Yamaguchi’s mother left the place. 

“Please, drink responsibly or don’t drink at all especially if you’re going to be picked up by your parents.” Tsukishima’s dad announced, eyeing the room for placing the alcohol on the table where the food once was. 

“I didn’t know we could sleep over.” Keito whined, he was one of Tsukishima’s underclassmen when he was in senior year.

“Aki-san literally told us that we could sleepover because of the afterparty, weren’t you listening?” Shigeru, another underclassman, said, rolling his eyes at him.

With that, the real party started, the lights were dimmed leaving only the colored lights on with modern club music blaring out from the rented speakers Akiteru probably rented for the day. Tsukishima found himself scoffing at how awfully familiar the setting was. Booze being poured on cups, a small circle playing a drinking game, people chatting on every corner; it was your typical college party and it was chaotic. 

“Hey, come with me for a sec.”

“Where are you taking me?” 

“I’m about to change your life.”

Tsukishima laughed at the Hamilton reference before answering back, “Then by all means, lead the way.” He winked, making his best friend laugh this time.

They stepped out of the ruckus, as Yamaguchi led the birthday boy to their backyard, letting him sit down on the swing. The swing was there ever since they were little. Everyone in the Tsukishimas were now too old to use the swing however his parents refused to throw the swing set away, saying it was an important part of Kei’s childhood. He always wondered what his mom meant about that but, sitting on the swing set, now that they were 18 made Tsukishima think back to when the swingset was bought. Oftentimes, Yamaguchi would come over since he was alone at their house with his mom and only parent being too busy for work, being an only child did not help with his situation. With his lingering anxiety for being alone, he needed company and the Tsukishimas were the perfect candidate for company since they lived nearby. He thought that maybe the swing was the one of the few things that would help Tsukishima be reminded of his youth alongside his well-developed friendship with the guy beside him. 

“The sky looks nice tonight.” Yamaguchi sat in comfortable silence, sighing as he gazed at the stars that were lighting up the sky.

They sat in silence, admiring the sky painted a beautiful black. The color black is often associated with darkness, misery and sadness however, sitting under the night sky made Tsukishima feel the opposite, feeling calm, comfortable and… happy. 

“So, why did you bring me out here tonight?” Tsukishima remembered that there is a party for him inside, him being the guest of honor.

“Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot.” Yamaguchi cheekily laughs at his best friend who was looking at him with disbelief. 

“Can you close your eyes and hold out your arm?” 

Reluctant with his best friend’s request, he stared at him for a good ten seconds and slightly closed his eyes, keeping his best friend on sight through the small slits made by his half closed eyes. He knew he could trust Yamaguchi, it has been a good 10 years since they knew each other. Their friendship wasn’t perfect, they often had petty arguments and even had a time when they ignored each other for a whole month - both being controlled by their pride. It was that one time when Yamaguchi poured milk on Tsukishima’s headphones when he found out that his best friend ditched him because he was too lazy. It wasn’t an easy day for Yamaguchi that day; it was the day that he was supposed to meet his father, the man who left him and her mother. He needed his friend more than ever just to find out that he was a no-show because he was lazy. 

“Close your eyes!” Yamaguchi prompted him, giggly and all.

“I swear, Yams, if you do something weird.” Tsukishima gave him a look that would usually make Yamaguchi apologize but he was instead greeted with more laughter

“I never thought a day would come when I’d see you so scared.” 

Normally, hearing this would make Tsukishima roll his eyes but that night he found himself staring at his best friend with fascination. His smile seemed brighter than ever and he can help but find him beautiful. Was it from the moon that shined brightly that night? Was it the alcohol in his system?

“Fine.” With that, he let out a grunt which made the other giggle.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard Yamaguchi struggling with something. A few minutes after he felt his best friend’s fingers grasp his wrists, cold metal touching his skin making him flinch a little.

“Really? A bracelet.” Tsukishima smirked, eyes still closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his best friend who was probably flushed red by now.

“I’m taking my gift back.” Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi pouting through his voice. 

“Wait-” In fear that Yamaguchi would really take his gift back, Tsukishima opened his eyes hoping to grab Yamaguchi’s arm but his eyes focused on the thin metallic gold clad bracelet around his wrist. Engraved on the gold cuff bracelet was a small moon.

“What do you think?” Yamaguchi shyly said.

Instead of answering, Tsukishima shifted his focus on his best friend's wrist who wore almost the same bracelet but instead of a moon, his band had a small rose.

It was a little prince matching bracelet. The two read, watched and analyzed the story as youngsters. They read the story more than once in different years and it would always mean something different due to the realizations they have as they reread the story.

“We match?” Tsukishima tried to tease but Yamaguchi stood up in embarrassment, trying to escape the build up. “And where do you think you’re going?” Yamaguchi felt a hand wrap around his wrist, around the wrist that had the bracelet, reminding him of his embarrassment. He refused to meet his best friend’s eyes, he knew he was going to laugh at how childish his idea was. Matching bracelets? Now that they’re 18? What was he thinking?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his chin making him look up; Stubborn as he is, he kept his eyes shut, not until he felt his best friend’s thumb massaging circles on his cheek. 

Yamaguchi almost regretted opening his eyes, he knew he was as red as a tomato at that point. Tsukishima looked too beautiful under the moonlight. He found himself staring but not until he felt a light tap on his forehead. 

“I really like it. Thank you.” Tsukishima gave him a smile, a genuine one, a smile that rarely made its appearance. “You’re so dumb. Why are you crying?”

“Oh, it’s just that I’ve never seen you smile at me like that.” Yamaguchi let out a small smile through his tears and Tsukishima found himself, once again, staring at him.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll start to assume that you like me.” Yamaguchi teased a little, poking his best friend who was still staring at him.

“And what if I do?” Tsukishima teased back, but his words came out more like a whisper.

“What?” Hearing these words made Yamaguchi’s chest flutter a bit. 

Admittedly, he has been crushing on his childhood friend for the longest time. He only realized during their first year in highschool. Nothing special particularly happened, it was a normal typical day of them walking home together after practice, sharing a conversation under streetlights. Yamaguchi knew he was used to Tsukishima, being around him made him happy. On the day he realized that he had fallen for his best friend was the day when the moon was shaped a thin crescent but still shined brightly as ever; the moonlight carved perfectly against Tsukishima’s tall frame, similar to how he is in front of him right now, it was then that Yamaguchi realized how much he truly liked his best friend.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his best friend who already stood up, making his way towards the house. “Tsukki! What did you say?” Yamaguchi wanted to confirm what he said, despite his words coming out as a breath, he heard him clearly. He just needed to be assured. 

“Ah, you’re too late, Yams.” Tsukishima turned around smirking at him before entering the house. With that, Yamaguchi ran in to chase after him. 

_____________________________________

_The ever iconic music was played on the piano accompanied by a violin. The chatters from the venue simmered down as the officiant of the ceremony walked down the aisle himself._

_Before he knew it, Yamaguchi was on his way down the red carpet. He didn’t like the attention, he was on his own awaiting his best friend to enter the room. The processional was taking too long which made him reminisce once again._

_____________________________________

It was a hot summer, but on a certain day it was colder than usual. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting on Tsukishima’s balcony as they ate the watermelons given by his parents.

“When will you take your entrance exam for flight school?” Tsukishima asked as he spat out watermelon seeds making the other chuckle before responding.

“Hmm, maybe once you graduate pre-med and enter med school?” Yamaguchi laid on his back, letting the cool breeze brush against his skin.

“Why did you enter university, you could’ve just enrolled in flight school immediately.”

 _I don’t want to leave your life that early._ Was what Yamaguchi wanted to say, he knew that if he entered flight school he’d rarely get the chance to spend his time with his best friend because one, the school he wanted to enroll in was far from Miyagi which will surely make him get an apartment in the area and two, he has been busy with his part time job since he’s been helping his mom out with the bills. He already had a hard time spending time with his best friend, what more if he already entered flight school. 

“Do you want me to leave that badly? I’m so hurt, Tsukki.” Was the response he blurted out instead.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes before smacking Yamaguchi’s arm. “It’s not that, it’s just that I feel like I’m holding you back from being one step closer to being a pilot.”

“When did you become so sweet? Damn, Tsukki is that really you? Please bring him back.” Yamaguchi clasped his hands in a prayer position up, looking up to the sky as a joke but seeing the sad look on his face made him stop.

“I entered uni just in case things go wrong with flight school and I want to stop relying on my mom with my tuition before I enter flight school. Plus, I wasn’t really sure about it anyway” Yamaguchi lied through his teeth saying his last statement. He wasn’t sure why he said it. He knew how well Tsukishima knows him, lying to the person who knows his every quirk was stupid. Was it to comfort his sad friend, or was he hesitating because he didn’t want to leave his best friend just yet?

“Mmm, if you say so.” Tsukishima responded, figuring that Yamaguchi didn’t want to talk about it.

That ended the conversation quickly. The atmosphere was neither comforting nor awkward. They let the soft hums of the wind take over; the leaves rustling through the ground. It was calming but it also reminded Yamaguchi of a conversation they had when they were young. 

“Remember when you told me that you wanted to be married once you’re older? Is it still your goal?”

Tsukishima sat up and looked at his best friend, checking if he was serious and he was. 

“Well, it’s not my main goal but I still want to get married.” Tsukishima sighed watching the birds fly by.

“I was also wondering why you said that in the first place, I mean, an eight year old saying that they want to get married?” Yamaguchi almost laughed but he didn’t want to disrespect Tsukishima. He was genuinely curious with the reason for his answer.

“Well, you know how my parents would often let us out of the house whenever you come by? They’re relationship wasn’t perfect. No relationship was, but theirs were different. I guess, seeing how they were made me scared to love.” Tsukishima rambled. 

“It’s okay if we don’t talk about it…” Yamaguchi prompted seeing how uncomfortable Tsukishima looked.

“Ah, no it’s okay, you’re my best friend and I am planning on telling you about it sooner either way.” Tsukishima sat up and Yamaguchi followed suit. He knew it was going to be a long story and he was more than prepared to listen. 

“I don’t exactly know where to begin but, as I said, mom and dad’s relationship wasn’t perfect and mom often let out her frustrations at me. She didn’t raise a hand at me but she would often say words to me that eventually scarred me.” Tsukishima stopped for a while, trying to form words into sentences. “Aki told me that I wasn’t a planned child, and…” 

Yamaguchi placed his head on his shoulder in an attempt of calming him down as he rubbed a hand on his thigh.

“I guess that’s why she was so angry at me. She’d often tell me how I don’t deserve love and that I won’t be able to find love in the future since I am a ‘mistake’. I mean she already apologized years ago for being insensitive but it still hurts. It’s not that easy to forget words that have already been said whether they mean it or not.” By then Tsukishima’s breath picked up. Yamaguchi knew he was stopping himself from feeling more than he already was. 

“It’s okay, you can stop.” Yamaguchi lifted his head to check his best friend's face which was already red from the verge of crying. “Why don’t you cry around me? It’s okay to cry, you know.” 

“You’re the crybaby between us.” Tsukishima tried to joke but cleared his throat at the look Yamaguchi was giving him. “Well, I guess I just learned to not cry after everything that happened.”

“You say that and yet you’re trembling.” 

Tsukishima looked down on his hands to check and they were indeed trembling. He looked at his best friend, as quick as it was he felt his own tears flow down from his cheeks before his vision blurred. 

Yamaguchi let out a sigh and let his head lean on his shoulder. Once again, they were crowded with silence. Yamaguchi let his best friend take his time and started to feel guilty. In the seven years they spent together, he never noticed how closed-off Tsukishima actually was. Sure, he was stingy, _salty_ if others may say, but it could have been his defense mechanism; his way of hiding what he truly felt. Yamaguchi felt his own tears roll down his cheeks, just how much pain was his best friend hiding?

“I swear you are such a crybaby.” He heard his best friend say. How can he not cry? What kind of best friend was he?

“I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi muttered.

“Why are you apologizing?” Tsukishima huffed out, bringing his head up to look at him.

“It’s just that, I didn’t know you weren’t okay, and I didn’t know you were having a hard time. If I were a better friend then maybe,”

“Maybe what?” Tsukishima said almost angrily, making Yamaguchi flinch. “Look at me.” Yamaguchi felt a hand on his chin bringing him to face his best friend.

“You are my best friend. I know I rarely express it, and I’m sorry but meeting you made my life so much better. You brought happiness in my life and I am thankful. I should be the one apologizing for not showing you how much you mean to me, you know.” 

Tsukishima said seriously which made Yamaguchi cry more. The day was so overwhelming that he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the situation is. He should be the ones comforting his friend, not the other way around. Tsukishima was starting to panic, he didn’t know what to do to stop Yamaguchi from crying. The next thing he knows is his lips were touching his best friend’s forehead, shocking the both of them. 

“Stop crying, dummy.” Tsukishima said, looking away. They were both blushing at that point. One was probable redder than the other.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said through a smile, still shocked from his best friend’s actions. Not that he was complaining. 

_____________________________________

**Present**

They were all gathered in the banquet, rounded tables in front the elongated one which presented the main characters of the wedding. 

“We’re thankful for everyone who came today with your busy schedules and all.” Tsukishima announced smiling through the mic, eyeing each person who came. “I know I rarely talk but let me be, it’s my wedding for goodness sake, let me be talkative.” The crowd laughed at this, some whooped knowing the reason for his giddy attitude.

“Anyway, I know you wanted to enjoy your dinner instead of listening to me talk but there’s a special someone who wants to say a few words today.” Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi, smiling brightly. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, my best friend and best man, take the stage.” 

The crowd cheered for the freckled shy man as we walked to the podium.

“Technically, this isn’t a stage” Yamaguchi said as he tried to calm his nerves, the crowd’s laughter helping him ease up, “but anyway, good evening, to the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the crowd. As introduced by the groom, I’m his best friend and I honestly don't know why.” Yamaguchi joked which earned laughs from the crowd. 

“We’ve known each other since we were 8, he was a cocky child who approached me on the seesaw because apparently, he thought I was dumb enough to not know how it works. However, it was also the day that changed my life.

“Being friends with Tsukishima was hard, not only because of his towering height but because of his personality. He was always mean, cocky, and rude but I love him either way.” At this point, Yamaguchi wasn’t following the speech he worked on last night.

“Tsukki,” he said as he faced away from the crowd and faced his best friend, he stopped and noticed the gold cuff bracelet on his wrist, the same gold cuff bracelet he gave to him on his birthday. With that he felt himself tear up a little before continuing. “You told me once how scared you were of love, how you felt like no one would ever love you. But didn’t you know that I loved you so much that I stayed by your side as long as I could?” Tsukishima’s breath hitched, with Yamaguchi’s sincerity, he knew that the love he pertained to was anything but platonic but he knew that the crowd wouldn’t notice. 

“I could be in the sky right now, flying a plane but I chose to drop everything to attend your wedding and I honestly have no regrets. Seeing you happy and finally finding the love you’ve been wanting is a blessing and I’m so happy that I took my one-time yearly break to see you finally be genuinely happy. Although, I wish I was the one who made you smile as brightly as you are now. Right? Doesn’t he look happy?” Yamaguchi faced the crowd once again to let them in on his speech, the crowd cheered in approval. 

“So Kuroo Tetsurou, please continue to make him the happiest man, alright?” Yamaguchi looked directly at Kuroo as he mouthed an ‘I will, I promise’ to him.

“I honestly don’t know how to end this speech.” Yamaguchi trailed off and found himself blushing.

“Uh, To the Grooms!” He cheered as he raised his champagne glass before the crowd followed suit cheering back a ‘To the grooms!’. 

Forks were hitting their glasses which was the wedding cue to let the newly wed to kiss.

“Thank you for that speech, Yamaguchi! The night is still young-” The emcee continued talking but both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were occupied. Yamaguchi’s speech was starting to sink in, one realized what he sort of confessed in front of a ton of people and the other was trying to decipher the meaning behind the speech. The air was tense, the two were sitting beside each other but neither said a word.

Tsukishima felt a hand on his shoulder making him flinch, “Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, concerned for his groom. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Tsukishima trailed off. Right now, a band was playing a few songs serenading the crowd as they dined.

“Was it Yamaguchi’s speech?” Kuroo whispered, making Tsukishima flinch.

“I-” Tsukishima was getting worked up, he didn’t want Kuroo to get the wrong idea.

Kuroo grabbed his left hand, kissing the ring he put on a few hours ago. “It’s okay, I understand. I know, _past is past,_ I love you and I trust you so you don’t have to worry, okay?” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima while the other was trying to search his eyes but all he found was seriousness and love. Tsukishima nodded in response and let himself calm down as Kuroo held his hand circling his thumb on his thigh. 

“You can talk to him.” Kuroo said, smiling at Tsukishima.

“Are you sure?” Tsukishima didn’t know what to tell Yamaguchi but he knew they had to talk.

“Baby, we literally just married. I trust more than I did before, just talk to him and tell him everything.” Kuroo gave him a reassuring smile before kissing his forehead.

Tsukishima wanted to cry, he was lucky to be married to the man before him. 

“I love you.” Tsukishima whispered.

“I love you too.” Kuroo grinned. “Now, go settle what needs to be settled.” 

Tsukishima took a deep breath before facing his best friend who was chatting with the other groomsmen.

“Do you have a few minutes?” Tsukishima asked his best friend.

“Oh, sure.” 

Tsukishima stood up and Yamaguchi followed suit, the emcee passed them by and went directly to Kuroo as he whispered something to which the emcee was nodding at.

Tsukishima walked to the balcony of the venue, where it was quiet. 

The sky was a magnificent black with bright stars painted across, reminding him of his birthday, when Yamagauchi gave him the gold cuff bracelet. He leaned in the railings as he stared at his wrist where the gift was. Yamaguchi walked towards his best friend, putting his back against the railing as he stared at the sky. 

“The sky looks nice tonight.” Yamaguchi sighed. 

“Using old lines, aren’t we?” Tsukishima looked at his best friend and chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess.” Yamaguchi trailed off, he was nervous, he knew exactly why he wanted to talk. “Uh, so you’re married, fulfilling your dream, huh?” Yamaguchi winked and nudged him by the shoulders, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

“You’ve been touching, well, flying through the sky for years now. You’ve reached your dreams as well.” Tsukishima stood up and put his back against the railings as well.

“Yeah....” It was quiet again, the sound of the band was muffled from where they were.

“So.” They said in unison making the both of them laugh.

“You go first.” Tsukishima prompted his best friend to talk.

“I know what you’re thinking, about the speech?” Yamaguchi started. “That was, yeah, I know you already know by now, okay? But I just want to let you know that I’m over it.” Yamaguchi huffed, feeling that his best friend would tease him.

“Since when?” Tsukishima asked instead, Yamaguchi was taken aback. _Wasn’t he going to tease me?_

“First year of high school, nothing in particular happened, we were walking home and the moon just touched you a little differently that time. I became fond of you ever since.” Yamaguchi admitted. 

“Ah, so I was first.” Tsukishima muttered but it was clear enough to let Yamaguchi hear.

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi was facing him this time.

“Why do you think I approached you that day?” Tsukishima faced Yamaguchi as well.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi didn’t know what to say, knowing well what he meant by that.

“It started off as a silly crush, I was by the sandbox that time and I saw your mom drop you off and you looked sad. You immediately sat on the seesaw and I was watching you for some time wondering what you were doing.”

“What a creep you are, I should’ve been more careful.” Yamaguchi jokingly sighed, turning to face the railings. 

“Hey, to be honest, you were the weird one, ‘I wanted to touch the sky’ were your words right? How could you do that on a seesaw?” Tsukishima said, holding Yamaguchi’s shoulder to make him face him again. “Anyway, after that it just developed, you know? My love for you.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You’re so cheesy.” Yamaguchi smacked his arm away in embarrassment before shyly facing him once again. 

“When did it stop?” Yamaguchi was the one who asked this time.

“A few months after you went to flight school.” Tsukishima said, “and you?” 

“Same.” Yamaguchi sighed and was itching to ask something he knew that he shouldn’t.

“If I confessed that day, on my birthday? Would things have been different?” Tsukishima asked exactly what Yamaguchi was thinking. 

“I guess, I mean, I would have said yes if you courted me that time.” Yamaguchi chuckled. 

“I met Kuroo in med school, he knew about you and what I felt. He was actually the one who suggested that we talk.” Tsukishima said quietly.

“He’s a lucky man, to be loved by you.” Yamaguchi genuinely said. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you, Yams.” Tsukishima smiled.

“We better go, we’ve been gone for too long. This is your wedding, you should be enjoying it.” Yamaguchi said as he walked towards the reception. 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima’s voice came out a little too loud making Yamaguchi face him.

“Can I hug you? My younger self regrets not doing that on the day you left for flight school.” Tsukishima shyly said, as he gestured for a hugging position.

Yamaguchi didn’t know why but he ran to him crying, and let himself be enveloped in his best friend’s arms. Maybe he wanted to hide the fact that he was indeed crying. He was over his little crush. Although, he wasn’t crying because he only knew about this now, but he was crying because he missed a ton of opportunities to be true to himself and confess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This fic is based on Ben&Ben's 'Lifetime'.
> 
> Remember to take chances before it's too late :)


End file.
